17dovesfandomcom-20200213-history
17Doves
17Doves About 17Doves is a spin-off pop band created by TheNoca. The band is based off the popular band, Big Time Rush and their hit Nickelodeon show of the same name. 17Doves utilizes all of Big Time Rush's songs, including their unreleased songs from all 3 of BTR's albums. Conception The story was randomly transpired and gained controversy due to its plagiarism of Big TIme Rush's first episode, Big Time Audition. The author deleted the original chapter and rewrote to give its own story and substance with only minor scenes being rewritten to give 17Doves its own substance. The author also issued an apology stating that the original plan wasn't suppose to be what was originally uploaded and that he got caught up in the essence of the original show. The author, TheNoca, stated that he started writing 17Doves because he wanted some sort of show like Big Time Rush that stared teenagers either wanting to become pop-stars, or randomly becoming pop-stars. He grew most of his inspiration for style of songs originally planned from Big Time Rush. However, TheNoca's song writer never found time to write original songs, so TheNoca had to figure out a way to still create a pop-group with his original idea without the need for original songs. Around this time, TheNoca began to rewatch Big Time Rush and grew his inspiration for 17Doves from there. 17Doves was always the original name for the band. The name derives from TheNoca's lucky number, 17, and his favorite anime, the dove. He stated that since the 2 could go together as a band, he slammed together and the name stuck through the process for writing the story. The Members The members of 17Doves consists of 4 teens. 1 boy and 3 girls. Andre Ross Andre is known by everyone as the bona fide leader of the band. Andre has natural leadership ability and is looked up to by the girls a lot of their friends. Andre initially represents himself as the mature leader, but can be a slightly childish as he tends to do what he wants and loves to mess around like pulling pranks, sneaking around, and grand plans. Andre grew up as a musical prodigy. He was able to play the piano and guitar at a very young age while picking up singing along the way. Once his parents realized his potential, they forced him into vocal and music classes to become more well-versed with his gift. Andre is also an avid football player and by the end of his high school career, was a 4 star all-state prospect and decided to skip college and head straight into the NFL draft where he was drafted as Mr. Irrelevant in the NFL draft by the Los Angeles Chargers. Andre is the Lead and Main singer, usually getting all of the solo parts in their songs. He is also a subrapper and raps along with Shelley. Adrianna Moore Adrianna Moore is one of the other main singers for 17Doves and is usually leading in the chorus of songs. Adrianna is also the main dancer due to her dancing superiority in 17Doves, being even better than Andre, who is naturally gifted everything. Adrianna was born a musical prodigy like Andre, but developed slower than him. She doesn't play as many instruments as Andre, but she is still musically gifted often being on par with Andre's own musical talent. However, Adrianna is an ego-maniac when it comes to becoming famous and initially wanted to use 17Doves to further her own career before she broke off on a solo career. However, when the band's career were on the line, she initially wanted to sign with Hawk in order to be famous, but found out that she doesn't want to be famous alone and were rather be famous with her best friends in 17Doves.